(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing decorative plastic eyeglass elements, such as plastic temples, tips or end covers, ornaments for rims, pads, and so on, in which a pattern of aggregated grooves consisting of minute grooves are formed on a part of a dyed surface of the elements. In the present invention, such tips or end covers for covering the end portion of a metal temple or a reinforcing rod or wire for a resin temple, are defined as a "modern".
(2) Prior Art
Antique style of frames of eyeglasses are popular these years, however, plastic frames have been rarely seen so far. As one of the antique style of decorative eyeglass elements which try to meet the demand, a method of manufacturing resinous eyeglass elements in classical style is presented as published in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 5-164996.
In this conventional manufacturing method, plastic eyeglass elements are dyed with a color which is different from the color of the resin itself by using a dispersion dye, after which the dye layer is partly abraded or shaved off with a buff so that the undyed layer of resin under the dyed layer is exposed to make a speckled surface as a whole and then elements of eyeglasses after the abrasion are lacquered to a finish.
However, the above-mentioned manufacturing method has the following problems.
Since the above-mentioned manufacturing method is only to expose the undyed resinous layer under the dyed layer by abrasing or shaving off the dyed portion of the elements of eyeglasses with a buff, it simply expresses the even and smooth resinous surface at the abrased portion even though it is a classical style, and therefore it cannot give a subtle touch and feeling to the elements.
Further, by lacquring the elements of eyeglasses after abrasion, the above-mentioned even and smooth abrased surface reflects much, wherefore not only the impression of the decorative portions formed by abrasion is easy to fade, but also the effect of the design is damaged beyond expectations.